<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>and i’ll wait for the moment by giovanchis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967949">and i’ll wait for the moment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanchis/pseuds/giovanchis'>giovanchis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, this is v much me being like kinnie check!, ummm idk depictions of mental illness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giovanchis/pseuds/giovanchis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, that’s all you can do</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Will Solace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>and i’ll wait for the moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will likes to think he understands Nico. He has his morning and night routine down flat, he’s learned what to do on his bad days, how sometimes all Nico needs is space, but sometimes, he also needs to be held. He knows all of that, he’s patient, he’s loving and kind, but it’s still difficult having to see your boyfriend like that. Nico describes himself as being an empty shell of himself and Will hates that he can’t correct him. He didn’t even try to get to know Nico when he first got to camp. </p>
<p>But now, all Will can do is wait. So he waits. He waits for Nico when Nico needs space. He waits for Nico to ride out a panic attack while reassuring him that he is safe, he is loved. He waits outside of the therapist’s office, making sure he’s there for nico because he knows how upset therapy gets him sometimes. </p>
<p>And sometimes, it’s hard. It’s hard having to deal with someone who has such unpredictable needs. He tells this to Nico once when he’s so overwhelmed that he feels as if he needs a therapist. Nico looks up at him and tells him, “I don’t expect you to be able handle me when I can’t even handle myself. You’re doing your best all the time and I love you for that. But if I am genuinely getting to you, you are free to take a break from waiting for me.” Will  breaks down crying from that. Boundaries are set. Tears are shed. But they hold each others hands, keeping close, and promising to give their relationship all they can spare. </p>
<p>And so they both wait. Hand in hand.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dear god i wrote this at 1 am to mitski. it’s barely proofread go easy.<br/>i also cannot find a mitski song to go with this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>